Trapped Soul
by xXDFXx
Summary: The sequel to Between Two Worlds. It picks up where Between two worlds left off. Sarah is trapped in the underground forever but she will discover a mystery whose answer will affect the whole of the Underground and it’s last king.
1. Chapter 1

6

Trapped Soul

For new readers: This story is the sequel to my first Labyrinth Fan Fiction, "Between Two Worlds." If you have not read it yet, you should. Trust me; you'll like it. It has lots of funny bits.

For everyone else: Thank you all for coming out to read my new fiction. This story starts right where the last one finished off. Thanks again. I love you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Labyrinth. They belong to the Jim Henson Corporation. If I were to one day become head of that company, I would own them, but until my legal education if finished, it is still just a dream.

Chapter 1 

Aboveground

As Sarah walked down the driveway, she could not seem to shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong with her. Everything felt wrong all of a sudden, almost like the feeling that you didn't unplug something before leaving the house. Only she felt as though she had left something outside. Sarah felt as though she were being pulled away by some force. Deep in her subconscious the reason was whispering to her, but she refused to listen.

'It was just a dream!' she told herself. 'My soul has not been taken from me!' She repeated the thought over and over again but her mind was not soothed or convinced.

Sarah was halfway to school before she noticed that she was being followed. She became aware of her pursuer when she heard the sound of claws hitting the pavement. She didn't bother to turn around; it was just someone walking his or her dog. Suddenly the dog got closer and Sarah realized she had only heard the dog but had not heard any human footsteps at all!

She looked over her shoulder and just about died of surprise and joy. Only a few feet away from her stood Sir Didymus astride Ambrosius. Sarah was speechless for a few seconds she could feel tears of joy sting the corner of her eyes.

"Sir Didymus!" Sarah cried out.

"My Lady," he said then bowed. However, he then did the strangest thing. He turned Ambrosius around and took off around the corner.

"Wait!" cried Sarah. She started to run after them. She followed them for several minutes. Whenever she thought that they had left her behind she would find them waiting just a little ways ahead of her.

"Didymus! Wait where are you going?" He didn't answer her.

Sarah realized that he was leading her to Bridges Park. She followed him all the way to her favorite rehearsal spot with the benches. He didn't stop there though; he took off into the forested area and vanished from sight.

The wind suddenly began to pick up and Sarah could feel the pull once more.

"Didymus wait! Please!" she called after him. She took off into the trees and tried in vain to find him.

"Maybe he left the forest already," she said. She started to head back the way she had come but found that the forest would not end. Within a few moments she was totally lost.

"Oh God! How does one get lost in one square mile of brush?"

A twig snapped.

Sarah's head shot up.

"Um, hello." Hoggle said nervously

"Hoggle?" whispered Sarah.

"Uh, ya. It's me."

Sarah started to move towards him, but like Didymus, he started to run away from her.

"Wait Hoggle! Please come back!" She took off after Hoggle.

'For a short guy he sure moves fast. What is going on here? Why are all my friends running from me?' thought Sarah. She didn't seem to notice that the trees had gotten older and thicker. She just kept following Hoggle.

Hoggle had just crested a hill in front of him and disappeared from view when Sarah became aware of what was happening. When she reached the top of the hill she suddenly forgot all about Hoggle. Spread out before her was the Dream Junk Yard. Just beyond that Sarah could see the Goblin City and the Castle at the center of the Labyrinth.

"No," she said to herself. She turned to go back, but the trees had moved! They had formed a wall of wood that she could not get through.

"Sawah!" Sarah looked down into the Junk and saw the large orange hairy beast waving up at her.

"Ludo!" Sarah cried. "Wait for me please! I'm coming down."

Sarah started running down the slope and she feared that she would lose her balance a few times. She finally made it to the bottom and ended up using Ludo as a crash pad.

"Sawah!" cried Ludo as he took her in his large hairy arms and hugged her. Sarah didn't mind; she was just relived he was not running away from her. He finally put her down.

"Sawah back. Sawah stay?" Ludo asked.

"Well at the moment I'm back but I don't think I'm staying. There's no reason for me to be here Ludo." Sarah then remembered. "Ludo did Sir Didymus or Hoggle come this way?"

Ludo had to think for a second.

"Brutha, and friend said wait for Sawah."

"Where did they go Ludo?"

Ludo pointed to the City.

"Some how I had a funny feeling that was where I was heading," Sarah said gloomily. Sarah took Ludo by his big hand and together they started to walk towards the Goblin City.

As Sarah and Ludo waked towards the gates Sarah couldn't help but notice that all the scavenger goblins were gone. Sarah looked over her shoulder and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sawah? What wrong?" asked Ludo bewildered

"It's true; it was all real." Sarah's eyes were locked on the shape of the giant tree silhouetted against the mountain.

"New," said Ludo happily.

He suddenly began to move away from her and towards the gates. Sarah pulled her attention away from the sight and looked to where Ludo was walking off too. She could see the gates from where she was standing.

She jogged after Ludo until they were walking together again.

"Ludo, why didn't you wait for me?" asked Sarah. Ludo didn't answer he just continued to walk towards the gate.

Sarah had the sinking suspicion that Jareth was somehow behind the strange behavior of her friends. She mentally prepared what she was going to say to him when they finally met again. The words "spineless twisted sicko" flashed across her mind as well some other less PG rated comments.

When Sarah and Ludo rounded the last bend they were in for a surprise. The gates were thrown open and the guard was awake and standing up straight. Standing on both sides of the gate were lines of goblins. Sarah suddenly realized that she was alone.

"Ludo? Where are you?" he had just vanished; he had been there one moment, then gone the next, almost as though he had never been there at all. Sarah turned back to the gates and walked towards them. The goblins formed a path for her to follow. It was clear that the goblins near the gate were civilians for they were small and only a few had helmets.

The path took Sarah through the streets of the city in as straight a line as goblins could manage. In others words it went all over the place. However Sarah was positive she knew where it ended, for she could see the castle getting closer with every step.

When she was almost to the town square she found that she was now being surrounded by the goblin army, some were mounted on their foot dragons and others were standing at attention. They made a clear path for her right to the foot of the steps leading up to the castle. Sarah eyed the goblins warily and proceeded to walk up the stairs.

Standing at the front doors to meet her was Jareth in all of his glory. He was dressed in the same outfit that he had been wearing the first night they had met. Sarah stopped ten feet from him and waited. Jareth took a few steps towards her.

"Hello Sarah. Welcome home."

With these words the pull that Sarah had been feeling all day suddenly vanished, and her world went black.

TT . TT

Sarah slowly opened her eyes. She became aware that she was in a rather large bed with a white canopy and a white comforter. In fact, the whole color theme of the room was white. She also became aware of the fact that her top and bra were missing from her person.

"Were is my top!" she cried. She sat bolt upright and looked under the sheets.

'Well at least my jeans are still there.' She breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Ah Sarah. You're awake." Sarah jumped. Jareth was suddenly sitting on the end of the bed smiling at her devilishly. Sarah pulled the sheets up around her chest and glared at the Goblin King with as much contempt as she could manage.

"Where is my top?" she asked him in a calm voice.

"It's in the wardrobe over there." He pointed to the white wardrobe against the wall.

"And why is my top in the wardrobe and not still on me?" she asked angrily.

"So that the healer could examine you," he explained. Sarah looked like she was ready to rip his head off. "You passed out, Sarah, and I was concerned. The healer was called to come and have a look at you."

Sarah pulled the sheets up around her tighter feeling very self-conscious.

"Oh, Sarah, fear not," he waved as though he were swatting away her fears. "I was promptly shooed away after I had delivered you here to your new room."

"Wait, what do you mean my _new _room? I have a room back home."

Jareth suddenly took on an expression of seriousness and cleared his throat.

"Sarah, this is your home now. You going to stay here forever, you can never go home again."

Sarah was silent for a moment then screamed.

"WHAT? YOU HORRIBLE PERSON! I HATE YOU!" Sarah tried to lunge at Jareth with the intension of hurting him. He simply moved out of her way; he was not at all amused by her outburst.

Sarah took the sheet and wrapped it tightly around her chest then got out of the bed and once more made a move to attack him. He dodged her attacks easily; she was slow and did not know the first thing about hand-to-hand combat. Jareth took hold of both of Sarah's raised wrists and shoved her backwards. He forced her onto the bed and pinned her.

Sarah was out of breath and tears were streaming from her eyes.

"Why am I here, Jareth? Why have you done this to me?" she whimpered. Jareth released her wrists and held her head so she looked him right in the eyes.

"I haven't done anything to you Sarah. _It_ has." He looked towards the balcony and at the Labyrinth beyond. "You solved the Labyrinth, and it is a very sore loser. It has taken from your mind its new shape. When the remaking was finished, it needed to take you into itself as the final piece to solidify the change."

"Then why am I here and not imbedded in a wall somewhere?" she asked with a sniff.

"Because as its master, I ordered it to leave you intact for the most part."

"What do you mean 'for the most part'? What's missing?"

"It took your immortal soul, Sarah."

Sarah suddenly remembered the dream she had had only a few hours before. She had seen herself ripped away from her very soul.

"Oh God," she whimpered. The tears began anew.

"In place of a soul, it has left you this." Jareth took Sarah's left wrist and turned it so that the she could see the skin on the inside part. Sarah's eyes widened and she pulled out of Jareth's grasp and brought the wrist closer to her face.

Jareth rolled off her and took his spot on the end of the bed once more.

"What is it?" Sarah asked. She was looking at a small round mark about the size of a coin. It was filled with tiny little lines and corners. Near the center was a cluster of tiny dots with a larger dot in the very center.

"The mark is a contract; it states that so long as the Labyrinth holds your soul it will support your body and mind and in a sense give you access to your soul. It also means that you are a part of it, you can pass through the Labyrinth without fear of confusion or detriments."

Sarah looked even harder at the mark and could just make out small details around the edge of the mark. She sat up and moved closer to the light coming from the balcony window.

"How long does this contract last?" she asked.

"Until the end of time," Jareth replied coolly. Sarah stopped the study of her wrist and turned to glare at the Goblin King.

"The end of time?"

"Or until someone defeats the new Labyrinth. In which case you shall be free to return to the land above and someone else will take your place." Sarah was about to reply but then stopped. The chance that she would return home someday filled her with hope but the idea that some other poor innocent soul would have to be taken made her uneasy. She looked at Jareth with a new questioning expression.

"How do you know this?" she asked softly.

"Sarah I will not lie to you. Only one other being has ever defeated this Labyrinth. It was me."

Hello everyone. Thank you for waiting for me. I am safe and sound in the Castle at the center of the Labyrinth. I have taken up residence in the only room that Jareth and Sarah would not dare look for me: the Flush Room. It is the perfect place to hide out and write because no one ever comes in here AND I have a quick and fun escape route. So this is chapter one of Trapped Soul. I'm sorry to leave you at an odd point, but I have been trying to keep my chapters to 5 pages each, give or take. I just felt that if I went on it would be another 5 pages.

Meanwhile:

A cloud of dust fills the main square of the goblin city. When it clears it reveals a very dirty and somewhat dented BMW. Jareth gets out on the driver's side looking cool as a cucumber and Sarah jumps out and starts kissing the ground.

Sarah: Where the hell did you learn how to drive!

Jareth: the official DMV of the Goblin City of course.

Sarah: There is a DMV here!

Jareth: Well there is now. I just made it.

Sarah looks at the car and then at Jareth.

Sarah: couldn't we have just, you know magically appeared instead?

Jareth looks down at her with a look of confusion.

Jareth: Why Sarah, then I wouldn't have gotten the chance to drive; it had been a fantasy of mine to drive ever since the car was invented. I just never had the opportunity before.

Sarah makes a noise like a growl and heads for the front doors. Jareth pulls out the keys and turns on the car alarm.

Beep Beep.


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped Soul

Disclaimer: I wish to state that I own nothing! I have never owed any of the rights to Labyrinth. I don't expect I ever will so in short, _PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!_

Chapter Two

Sarah was stunned by Jareth's confession.

"You? You ran the Labyrinth? How long ago?" Sarah asked imploringly.

Jareth thought about how best to answer her question. "Almost a thousand years ago, give or take a decade," he answered calmly.

Sarah felt her knees go weak and suddenly found that she was sitting on the stone floor. "A thousand years?" Sarah was silent for a few moments, and then added, "For a thousand years old, you are looking pretty good for your age," she said half-heartedly. Jareth cleared his throat and brought Sarah's attention back to the more important thing; him. "Well, aging is not something that my people do naturally. All Sidhe are born with power and beauty," he said this rather smugly.

"Sidhe? Sidhe, Sidhe…Oh I know. You are one of the hill people from Ireland."

"Oh, so you have heard of my people. Well, it's nice to know that they are still interacting with humans." He sounded gratified and smiled a little at the thought.

"Um…No I don't think they are. I only found out a little bit about them from a footnote in one of my fairytale books."

Jareth's face darkened. "A footnote?"

Sarah stood and tightening the sheet once more. She walked over to Jareth. His face was angry as if this news disturbed him greatly.

"Have you been in contact with the other Sidhe lately?"

Jareth suddenly stood and headed for the door. He opened it, but just before leaving he turned to Sarah and said, "You are free to wander about the castle, if you wish. We shall talk more later."

"Jareth, wait! Why did you run the Labyrinth?" He gave Sarah a searing look then slammed the door as he left. The sound made the walls shake a little and fine streams of sand and dust slipped through the cracks.

Sarah stood looking at the door then said, "Well if you didn't want to talk about it, you could have said so," she said sarcastically.

Sarah made her way over to the wardrobe and looked inside. She found her shirt and bra hanging up. Nothing else was hung up, for in the bottom of the wardrobe all of her stuff had been dumped. "Where's my backpack?" she asked. She looked all around the room but could not find it.

"Well, I guess I can improvise." Sarah took her bra and shirt and put them back on.

Taking the sheet she had been using as a shirt, she proceeded to make a bundle.

"Sorry about that talk, Jareth, but I don't plan to stay here long enough for us to have it."

She pulled open the door to her room and stepped out into the corridor. She looked left and then right, then groaned. Both directions just kept going straight.

"Not this again," she moaned.

"Alright. I'll go left," she said. Sarah took seven steps then smashed her nose into the painted wall.

"Argh!" Sarah moved away form the wall and clasped her nose. She checked her fingers to make sure it wasn't bleeding. Okay then. I'll go right." Sarah put her hand out in front of her then headed in the opposite direction. A few feet from her door Sarah's hand touched the other wall.

"Then how do I get out of here?" she asked herself. She leaned against her door and concentrated on the wall in front of her. She socked her head then moved towards the wall. She was overjoyed when she stepped through the opening but that joy turned to shock and fear when her foot did not make contact with the floor. She fell forwards down the newly discovered flight of stairs. Sarah braced herself for impact put out her hand managed to grab hold of something and she was able to save herself.

"Whoa! That was close!"

Once Sarah regained her footing she looked to see what she had grabbed hold of. It was a large bronze claw. Sarah noticed that there was a lighted torch on the stair underneath it and that there were others like it leading down the curved stairwell. Sarah let go of it and watched as it stretched down trying to reclaim its torch.

"Oh you dropped that to help me didn't you?" The claw stopped its search then formed itself into a head shape, like you would do for a hand puppet. (Or Muppet as the case may be hehehe.) It nodded at her then pointed down to the torch. Sarah bent over to pick up the torch.

"Oh man! This thing is heavy! You hold this all the time?" The claw nodded at her. She pulled the torch up high enough so that the claw could take hold of it.

"There you go." The claw and torched bowed to her in thanks. "You're welcome," Sarah replied.

Sarah proceeded down the stairs. She past a window and stopped to look out.

"Hey, he put me in the tower." Sarah remarked, she then stuck her head out the window to get a better look. "Well, one of the towers, anyway."

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" barked a voice from underneath the window. Sarah looked down and came face to face with a disgruntled Gargoyle.

"I was looking around. I wanted to see where I was," answered Sarah

"Oh. Well in that case…carry on."

Unsure about what had just happened, Sarah returned to the stairs and continued to follow them down.

As Sarah approached the bottom of the stairs, she found that her passage was blocked in the form of two very small goblins. They were wearing armor that was at least two sizes too large and they smell suspiciously like fried chicken.

"Who are you two?" she asked.

"Snoond," answered the one to the left of her.

"Buttchen," said the other.

"Sarah. Nice to meet you. Now if you will excuse me," Sarah moved with the intension of walking between the two goblins; however they moved to block her.

"Um, do you two think I could get past you?" She asked in an unsure voice.

"I'm sorry missy, but the king has _officially _appointed us to be your body guards," said Buttchen.

Snoond nodded to his companion and continued, "So that means we are not to leave your side unless the king says otherwise."

Sarah looked from one to the other then up at the ceiling.

"Why does he do these things to me?" she asked.

"Do you want us to answer that missy?" asked Snoond innocently.

Sarah shook her head.

"No thanks. There are some things that I would rather not know. Hum, so you two are my body guards right?"

They nodded loudly.

"Well then could you help me to find the kitchen?"

The nodding suddenly stopped, and the goblins fell to their knees and began to grovel.

"NO! PLEASE!" cried Buttchen.

"_ANYTHING _BUT THAT!" pleaded Snoond.

Sarah was totally confused by the behavior of the two goblins.

"Well, I am going to the kitchen whether you help me or not."

Sarah hopped over the heads of goblins and headed down the corridor, hoping she would find stairs leading down. 'Kitchens are usually downstairs, right?'

Sarah had only walked a few feet when she heard the loud clanging of armor behind her. She turned around her and found that Snoond and Buttchen were following her. They did not look happy but they were honor bound to stay by her side and protect her.

"So when we get to the end of this corridor do we go left, right or through a wall?" asked Sarah jokingly.

Buttchen answered. "Right, then up the wall and through the door in the ceiling."

"Really?"

They nodded.

(0).(0)

Jareth stormed about his private chambers. He was pulling everything apart looking for something.

"Where is it?" Jareth fumed. He had gone through his magic wardrobe and pulled out clothing he had not seen in almost four centuries. Sarah's words kept running through his head.

"_Oh so you have heard my people, well it's nice to know that they are still interacting with humans."_

"_Um…No I don't think they are. I only found out a little bit about them from a footnote."_

He yelled out in rage and sent a chair flying across the room, where it smashed against the wall. He tried to calm down and leaned up against a wall and covered his face with his hands.

"It can't be true; they can't have all been wiped out," he whispered to himself.

Jareth felt his right shoulder shift and slid backwards into the wall. He quickly spun around to see what he was leaning into.

"Ah, so that's where you have been hiding yourself," he said to the newly formed door. He took hold of the handle and opened it. It was pitch black inside, so Jareth formed a crystal. Its soft glow filled the darkened room and revealed to Jareth the treasures within.

Hidden within this room were the hidden treasures of the inhabitants of the Labyrinth. Every creature that had wandered its ways had left something behind that the Labyrinth could take into itself and thereby hold that creature in some way to itself. As Jareth entered the room a small sparkle caught his eye. Sitting on a small flat shelf in the wall was the Labyrinth's latest acquisition, Sarah Williams' diamond ring. It sat atop a small piece of red and white-stripped cloth. Jareth picked up the ring and examined it in the light of his crystal. For a moment he thought he saw the figure of a girl curled up in the fetal passion floating inside its glittering depths. Shaking his head Jareth replaced the ring and moved deeper into the room's depths. He passed many small shelves; they were stacked one on top of the other like a catacomb. He passed many items that he recognized; several of them were toys belonging to children foolishly wished away. Every one of them had become a goblin. Jareth pressed onwards, knowing that what he sought would be further back.

When he reached a point where the dust on the floor was at least three inches deep, he began to carefully scan the shelves.

"There it is," he said softly. He removed a cloth-covered bundle that had slightly less dust on it then the other objects around it. He put it under his arm and headed back the way he had come. When he had exited "The Treasures Room," he watched as the door slowly faded back into the sand colored wall.

Jareth took the bundle to the window and blew the dust off it. Placing it on his bed, he then unwrapped it.

Inside was a simple set of clothes; Jareth held his breath as he reverently laid them out on his bed.

A pair of earthen green pants, a cream-color shirt, and a brown leather vest. The knees in of the pants were torn, the shirt had a few scorch marks and bloodstains, however the vest held the most painful looking scars. A slash mark cutting cleanly through the back of it and a hole made by an arrow.

Jareth looked upon these remnants of his former self. Then, picking the shirt up, he hugged it to his chest and tried to remember the face of the one who had given it to him. The face evaded him and the small ember of the memory faded away.

"I am Sidhe. My people were here underground before humans ever walked above, and we shall be here after the last human dies, for we are eternal."

Saying this Jareth carefully wrapped the garments again and placed them safely on the top shelf of his wardrobe.

"I wonder how long it will stay there before it is missed and reclaimed by the room again?"

Jareth looked about the room and noted that it was a complete wreck. He headed for the door but did not leave the room. He formed a crystal and tossed it into the middle of the mess. In a shower of light and magic the room returned to its original state. Nodding at his work Jareth then willed himself to his throne room and sat down.

The goblins that normally occupied the room stirred as their King suddenly stood in their lowly presence. They were all at attention, waiting for Jareth to tell them what to do. However, when Jareth sat down and reclined in his throne, the goblins realized they would not be called upon to do anything, at least not right away.

Jareth noted that everything was in order in his court, and then he summoned a crystal.

"Well, let's see what Sarah is up to."

V o V

After passing through ceiling doorway and locating the hidden sliding door, Sarah found herself tackling the backwards staircase: she had to walk backwards to move forwards. Finally, Sarah stood in front of the door to the kitchen. Behind her, Sarah could hear the sound of vibrating armor. Buttchen and Snoond were shaking violently.

"Are you two okay?" asked Sarah with concern.

"Yes," squeaked Snoond. Sarah shrugged then pulled open the door to the kitchen.

The fantastic smell hit Sarah like a wall of marshmallows. She sighed as she drank it in. One of her bodyguards whimpered. However, Sarah paid the two goblins no mind for she had her mind set on one goal. 'The cupboard,' she thought. 'If I had almost come through it before, maybe I can get back home the same way.'

Sarah walked boldly into the kitchen. It looked just as she remembered it. Junk strewn on the floor, exploded cauldrons piled in the corner, and old vegetable peelings shoved into the cracks in the wall, yet the kitchen was strangely deserted.

"The…It's the…the…SMELL!" came the terrified scream of Snoond. Sarah spun around just as the goblin passed out. Buttchen looked pleadingly at Sarah then pitiably at his fallen comrade. He began to shake his head frantically.

"No…no missy I can't…I just can't do it!" Buttchen took hold of his fallen friend and dragged him quickly from the kitchen door and out of sight.

Sarah was dumbfounded.

"What in the world has gotten into them?" Sarah asked.

"Don't ask! You don't want to know!" came and answer from her elbow.

Sarah jumped away from the voice in surprise. The voice belonged to a goblin dressed in the dirtiest chef's clothing Sarah had ever seen, and the face also looked slightly feminine.

"You scared me!" scolded Sarah.

"So?" asked the goblin.

"So, what do you say?" asked Sarah. She wanted an apology.

"So, what? Who really cares? Hahaheheho!" All around the kitchen the goblin staff, who had been napping and staying out of sight all joined in and started to laugh.

Sarah was not sure why they all found it funny; it wasn't even a good joke.

After a minute or so the laughter started to die down and the chef began to cough violently.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"Weech, the finest chef ever to live in the goblin kingdom," she said proudly, her ladle held up in salute.

"You mean the _only_ chef in the goblin kingdom," gibed one of the other goblins.

"Shut up, Nidbit!" Weech proceeded to chuck her ladle at the offending goblin, almost hitting Sarah in the process. With a loud thud Weech knew that she had hit her target.

"Let that be a lesson to the lot of you!" she shouted "Back to work!"

The goblins scurried off to do what ever it was that they usually did and left Sarah and Weech alone.

"Now then, what brings you to my kitchen, human?"

Sarah cleared her throat and thought about how she was to go about doing this. She decided on the direct approach.

"I would like to take a look at your cupboards, Weech."

)( v )(

Well that's chapter two finished. I'm sorry about the long wait. The first two weeks of school are all about getting into the swing of things again, right?

Anyways, I will try to be quicker with chapter three. I have a feeling that this story is going to take a while to tell. It started out as a simple idea, and now I have this huge thing growing in my head with new little things popping up all the time. Oh well so long as I stay here in "The Flush Room," I will be able to write in safety.

Meanwhile:

Sarah is jumping on her new bed.

Sarah: I love my new room! This is great Jareth; I've always wanted a balcony. Now I can pretend to be Juliet.

Jareth is leaning on the doorframe watching her.

Jareth: Well, you know, Sarah, if you think this room is nice you should see my room. In fact, if you ever find yourself scared and wanting, feel free to crawl in with me any night.

He winks at his co-star

Sarah: Um, how do I say this delicately? Not a chance in Hell will I ever, _ever _need to get into bed with you!

Jareth smirks at her.

Jareth: Sarah, you may not have a choice later. Did you read the summary at the beginning of the story?

Sarah stops jumping and runs over to her PC and looks up "Trapped Soul" on Action, Adventure…

Jareth finishes

Jareth: _Romance_

Sarah is quiet for a moment then screams.

"GOD DAMN YOU xXDFXx."

Note: The Character of Weech is from the book "Goblins of the Labyrinth" by Brian Froud, pg 86.


	3. Chapter 3

Trapped Soul

Disclaimer: I would like to swear that I do not own any of the characters from Labyrinth. I never have and I never will. There I said it, are you happy now? ARE YOU!?

OMG I am have NOT fallen off the face of the earth. I can only offer my apologies for taking so long to continue. I had a huge writers block but I feel I am finally back in the swing of things.

Chapter Three

Sarah studied the outside of the cupboards carefully. She knew that the one she needed would be above the huge cauldron. Weech and the other kitchen goblins had laughed at her when she told them why she was there. However since she was Jareth's "guest". So they said that she could do as she pleased.

Testing the rim of the cauldron, Sarah climbed up it, and using the cupboard doors as support she steadied herself. She tried to gauge the position of the right cupboard by trying to remember where the garbage was when she had looked through the cupboard before. When she was sure she had found the right one she took hold of the handles and yanked. They didn't budge an inch. Sarah put her whole weight into pulling on the handles but they refused to move.

"Oh come on, open up!" she cried. It was then that she noticed the latch in the center of the carved door. It looked like a mouth yawning and it was just large enough for her finger. Sarah peered into the little cavern and saw the latch. She looked around and made sure no one was paying attention to her. Luckily the goblins where busying themselves with other things.

Sarah shoved her finger into the mouth, hoping that it would not bite her. The last thing she wanted was to be berated by a door lock for putting her finger in its mouth.

Click

The spring inside snapped and the cupboard doors swung open, nearly knocking Sarah from her perch. Peering inside, she saw row upon row of dishes. They were of every shape, size and design. She moved them gently aside so that they would not break.

Sarah reached into the depths of the cupboard and found that her arm was nowhere near long enough. She groaned in annoyance.

Hoisting herself up into the cupboard, Sarah managed to wedge most of her upper body into the cupboard. So that she could reach the back with her fingers.

"Alright! I did it!" she said triumphantly. It was at this point however that Sarah realized her hazardous situation. She was stuck.

TT . TT

Jareth was watching Sarah's action in the kitchen with some interest through one of his crystals.

"What in the world is she doing?"

Jareth took a look around his throne room to make sure all the goblins were behaving, or misbehaving as the case might be, and then he vanished from the room.

When Jareth suddenly appeared in the kitchen he took stock of his location, and was pleasantly surprised to find that from his present location he had a very pleasing view of Sarah's rear end. He could hear muttering and the odd bang coming from inside the cupboard. Jareth also noted that Sarah was jerking about wildly. This led him too two possible conclusions.

A)Sarah was putting on this little show for his amusement or:

B)She was stuck and was thrashing around trying to get out of the cupboard.

Jareth assumed it was the latter.

The thought that he should go and help pull her out crossed his mind more then a few times. However he had a sneaking suspicion that help from him was the last thing that she would want. So Jareth leaned back against the wall and continued to admire Sarah's rump.

After several minutes of frantic struggling, Sarah finally felt that she was almost free of the cupboard.

Thunk!

Sarah was free of the cupboard, but she was also free falling backwards towards the kitchen floor. True it was not far to fall but it would still hurt. Sarah closed her eyes and braced for impact. However, instead of hard floor what she did feel was a pair of strong arms catch her and hold bridal style.

Sarah opened her eyes.

"Jareth!" Sarah exclaimed. "What are you doing? Put me down!" Sarah demanded. She began to struggle but Jareth held her fast.

"You know Sarah I was expecting at least a 'thank you' or maybe even a 'my hero'" he said sarcastically. He then looked up at the cupboard Sarah had just been occupying. "What where you doing up there?" he asked earnestly. Sarah stopped struggling and tried to compose herself. She truly wanted to be put down. Being touch by the Goblin King was making her feel odd. However she didn't want him to know that. She also did not what him to know she was trying to escape the Underground through the cupboard, so she lied.

"I was inspecting how clean the dishes were." She said matter of factly.

"Why?" asked Jareth with a raised eyebrow, he didn't believe her for a second but he wanted to hear her reason anyway.

"Because if I am going to be staying here forever, I want to be sure I am not eating off plates coated in goblin grime."

Jareth's face split open into a broad smile and he started to laugh.

"Oh my poor Sarah, you would not worry so much had you met the dishwasher, MōpRite."

"MōpRite?" asked Sarah. As if on cue from one of the corridors leading into the kitchen the sound of wet swishing and an odd chanting began to fill the air. Jareth, still holding Sarah, turned them towards the sound. Smaller kitchen goblins scattered before the moving mass of long, wet, and dirty hair. The goblin looked like a walking mop head and the only way to tell it was a goblin was to get a glimpse of the snout and tail that barely protruded from the moving hair mass. His strange chant consisted of him muttering

"Clean, must clean! Everything's dirty! Clean must clean everything!"

Jareth noted that all of Sarah's attention was focused on the odd goblin so he decided to take advantage of the situation. He leaned in closer to Sarah's ear and gently whispered.

"MōpRite comes from a strong family tradition of floor cleaning goblins."

Sarah flinched away from his voice and the warm breath that had trickled down her neck, but she could not suppress the shiver that ran down her spine.

"His tragedy," continued Jareth "is that he could not clean a floor if his life depended on it." Sarah took note of why a moment later. MōpRite's hair was so filthy that he left a trail of dirt and grim behind him. "His only true cleaning talent seems to be for dishes, he takes little pride in it but he still feels that he should do the best job he can. So if you have any problems with your dishes I suggest you take it up with him"

Sarah nodded her head in understanding.

As MōpRite moved away Sarah realized that Jareth was still holding her tightly to his chest.

"Jareth,' Sarah said softly, He moved his head closer to hear her. 'PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!!!" she shouted at him.

"Alright." Without a hint of thought Jareth unceremoniously dropped Sarah on the floor, then used his free hands to fix his hair.

"Ouch! Hey you didn't have to drop me!" Protested Sarah. Jareth ignored her and continued to adjust his hair.

Sarah picked herself up and glared at the Goblin King with total loathing.

"Sarah, now that I have your full attention, we need to have a little talk."

(O.o)

Sarah found that she and Jareth where no longer standing in the kitchen, nor was she even standing anymore for that matter! She found that she was now sitting in a large leather armchair and that Jareth was casually sitting across from her, acting as if nothing had happened. He looked at her and smiled smugly. Sarah took moment to take in the room around her.

It was very dark, all the walls were covered by dark crimson drapery. There was a large and ornately carved fireplace just to her right. A large fire burned inside the fireplace, whoever there was no wood.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked at last, after turning her attention once again to the Goblin King.

"Just a room,' he said softly 'a room that is off limits to the goblins of this castle, so here we can talk without interruption, would you care for something to drink?" A moment later a wine goblet appeared in both Jareth's and Sarah's hands. Sarah was so stunned she dropped the goblet. It transformed into a crystal just before it hit the floor and rolled away into the dark room.

Jareth, unperturbed took a sip of his wine and casually began to speak.

"Now there are a few things I forgot to mention to you before we were interrupted earlier..."

"You walked out." Injected Sarah, Jareth ignored her and continued stiffly. He did not like to be interrupted.

"There are a few facts of which you must be aware of."

"What sort of facts?" she asked cautiously.

"Well the first fact is that you will never change."

He had said it clearly but Sarah was not sure she had heard him.

"What do you mean by never change?" she asked, slightly shaken.

"My dear Sarah, your soul is trapped within the very fabric of the Labyrinth's magic! It is frozen forever. Since it is no longer within you it can neither grow nor change, and so neither will you."

Sarah felt dizzy and leaned forward, putting her head between her knees.

"You mean,' she said softly 'I won't ever grow any older?"

Jareth nodded, but she didn't see. The fact was she didn't need to see, for she could feel the truth in his words. She brought her head back up, but she did not look at him, she gazed into the fire instead.

"I'll be trapped at 15 forever?"

Again Jareth nodded. Sarah was unsure about how she felt about this information. The fact that she would never grow old and die, was something every mortal being dreamed of. But she was not in the prime of her life! She was only a teenager and would never develop into fully-grown women. This both excited her and caused her great sadness all at once.

Jareth sat in silence and watched this realization come upon Sarah. Every fiber in his being wanted to go and comfort her, but she would have rejected him outright. So he waited.

Finally after several minutes, he spoke.

"There is only one other thing to discuss with you Sarah."

He leaned closer to her and rested his elbows upon his knees. Sarah snapped back to focus on the Goblin King.

"You are of course free to wonder the castle and the Labyrinth as you wish. However any area's that are marked forbidden must not be entered,' (i.e. The Flush Room) 'it would be more a reason of safety, then me trying to hide things from you." Sarah didn't believe that for a second.

"Also exploring the Labyrinth can be a long and tedious endeavor. Even though you can never get lost in it, you have no magic such as I have, to make traveling about it easy. " This depressed Sarah slightly, for she had secretly desired she might get abilities like some of the other inhabitants of the Labyrinth. But it seemed that was not the case.

"So in an attempt to help you out I have devised this."

Jareth help out his hand, than summoned a crystal to it. The fingers of his free hand moved in a strange pattern above the orb. There was a small flash of light then the crystal was gone and in its place was a small silver key. Holding this little gift out to her he waited for her to take it. Sarah eyed it warily. She was not about take anything at face value when it came from the Goblin King.

"You won't accept this gift Sarah? That truly hurts me." He said mockingly.

Sarah glanced from Jareth's face to the key then back again. She then started to reach out her hand towards his offered one.

"What does it do exactly?" Sarah asked as she plucked the key from The Goblin King's hand. She held the shiny little thing up to her face to study it.

Jareth smiled, pleased that he had gained a tiny bit of her confidence.

"This key will open any door within my kingdom," he said proudly. Sarah stopped her examination of the key then looked at Jareth with surprise. The fact that he would give her that much trust was unbelievable. He was so pleased with the look on her face that he beamed.

"And that is not all." He continued. "This key does not just unlock any door, if you wish the door that you open with this key will take you to any door within the Kingdom."

Sarah once again took the key up to her face and studied it.

"Is that all?" she asked

"Well you can use it to bring your dwarf friend Higgle and other inhabitants of the Labyrinth through the door with you."

A light of hope flashed through Sarah's brain, she could use this key to help runners in the labyrinth, and she could maybe steal the kidnapped child from Jareth and just hand it over to the person running the labyrinth. That way they never get to the center, and then they would not end up like her, trapped. As if Jareth had read her mind he added.

"ONLY inhabitants of the Labyrinth may pass through your doors, humans cannot." With her small hopes dashed Sarah tucked the key into her pocket. Very softly Sarah said

"But I'm human." It was the only objection she could think of. Jareth smiled curly at her for a moment then said.

"No Sarah, you most certainly are not human anymore."

Authors Notes Authors Notes Authors Notes Authors Notes Authors Notes Authors Notes Authors Notes Authors Notes

Wow that one little chapter had like a year in between it. I wrote the first part back when I was still updating on a regular basis and then I had Drama and my writers' block began. So now that it is a finished chapter I can post. This is not the end by the way yesterday I had a HUGE brain storm and ended up writing notes on two of my note pads, I filled both. So until next time, I have not forgotten nor do I wish to stop writing this fic. Fear not there is still lost more to come.

-cutecess true that Jareth is not in the Brian Froud book but it is full of information about the Labyrinth and the Goblins that live there. So there is a tone of material to work with.

I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Trapped Soul

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I know. I don't own Labyrinth, Or David Bowie for that matter but I can dream can't I?

One more Turn of the Screw

Chapter 4

"_But I'm human."_

"_No Sarah, you most certainly are not human anymore."_

The last few words rang resoundingly through Sarah's mind. She felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. She was no longer human! She was not a goblin, or and elf or anything else that she could recognize from a fairy Tale, that must have meant that.

"I'm a Monster," she whisper. Her hands flew up to cover her face and she began to weep. Jareth shot out of his chair and took a firm hold of her shoulders.

"Sarah Williams! Look at me!" he commanded. Sarah would not look up.

"I think I am going to throw up…" she mumbled, her breathing became irregular

"Sarah! Stop being a stupid Bart" she didn't seem to hear him.

"A monster, a MONSTER!" she began to scream

Jareth removed his hand from her right shoulder then slapped her hard.

"WOW that really hurt!" exclaimed Sarah without missing a beat.

"Feel better?" Jareth asked. He then did something very strange, as far as Sarah was concerned. He took a small white handkerchief and dabbed the tears from her face.

"Yes, thank you." Sarah said softly. She had been almost as surprised by his act of gentleness as she was by his slap.

"Sarah, I can't understand why you would jump to such a stupid conclusion? You are smarter then a goblin, you have far more sense then any elf I have ever met…"

"You've met elves?" Sarah asked brightly.

"Yes."

"Are they here in the Labyrinth?"

"No." Jareth said, rather put out by the question.

Sarah darkened.

"Well anyway before you go off on another tangent let me try to explain, what you are."

Jareth stood in front of the fireplace and traced the intricate carvings with his finger.

Sarah waited silently for him to continue.

"Sarah what you were was human, but now you have become something greater. The Labyrinth has taken you into itself, there by it has shared apart of itself with you."

Sarah was confused.

"I don't quite follow you there." She said

"Well to put it more simply I would almost be tempted to call you a fea being. But the term is so wide that it could mean anything. For example, I, as you know, am a Sidhe, Himmble,"

"Hoggle" corrected Sarah

"Is a dwarf, there are fairies and trolls, all are examples of fea and they all have a race that I can name. But you Sarah, you are fea but with out a race." He turned around, knelt down and let his hand hover just an inch from her cheek. Letting it frame her face then taking in the sight of her eyes glowing in the firelight "you my dear Sarah, are something unique."

Sarah looked up into the eyes of the Goblin King and felt her face grow warm. The way he was looking at her made her feel so strange. She could hear her heart beating in her ears and wondered if Jareth could hear it as well. His face slowly began move closer to hers, then…

Gurgle-grumble-rumble-pop

The moment was lost and Sarah's stomach was calling for food.

O)(O

Sarah snapped her head back from the face of the astonished looking Goblin King.

'Well that was unexpected' Jareth thought

"I suppose that means it's lunch time. haha" Sarah forced out the small laugh, but Jareth by that point was already heading for a door A door that Sarah had not noticed before. He pulled it open then called out something that Sarah didn't quite understand, sounding like "Snoord and buttcheek"

He left the room then. Sarah jumped from her chair and ran after him through the door. To her Horror it led to the Escher stairs, and Jareth had already made his way halfway up the wall across from her.

"Hey!" she yelled at him.

The Goblin King glanced back at her then said, with a rather rakish smile

"What miss me already?"

"Get over yourself!" Sarah called back.

"Your bodyguards will be here shortly to show you the dinner hall, good luck." And with that he passed through an archway and was gone. Sarah let out a breath that she did not even know she had been holding.

'What did he mean by 'Good luck'? What almost happened there? For a moment I thought he was going to…to…' her thought was smashed by the sound of very loud clanking armor. Sarah watched as Snoond and Buttchan marched loudly up the closest flight of stairs. When they reached her feet they both stood at attention and saluted.

"At your service Missy!" Sarah smiled down upon them warmly

"Hi guys, um, at ease?" both goblins hit each other rather soundly while they put their hands down. This ended up sparking a tiny war between the two goblins.

"Hey what did you do that for!" screamed Snoond.

"I didn't do anything, you hit me!" Buttchan yelled back. They both put down there tiny spears.

"Alright then we settle this Goblin to Goblin!" Buttchan declared. In the mist of all this Sarah could hardly keep from laughing. The sound of these small goblins shouting in anger at each other was just ludicrous. They were pointy nose to snout when Sarah intervened.

"Um, before you two sort out your problems, could you be good enough to show me the way out of this room and to the dinner hall?" She asked hopefully. Both Goblins stopped their fighting, picked up their spears, and smiled (at least she thought it was a smile) up at her.

"Sure thing Missy" said one. Sarah wasn't sure what his name was she couldn't really tell them apart.

"But this isn't a room," said the other "it's the main stair case."

"Oh" Sarah said sadly. The thought of having to wonder around that thing everyday forever was more then a little depressing. She shoved her hands into her pockets, and then feeling a little lump she pulled it out.

'The key!' she thought.

"Hey guys we may not have to walk at all" she spun around and closed the door of the room she and Jareth had just been in. She put the small key into the lock then turned it. "Take us to the Dinner Hall" she said aloud. She was not sure if that was how the key worked but since this was the labyrinth it seemed the direct approach was, usually, the best one. She opened the door and found the same room as before.

"I can only take you someplace you have been before" came a voice from her hand. It sounded like Jareth's voice. Sarah held up the key and saw something she had not noticed before. There was a face carved into the butt of the key. It was Jareth's face!

"You couldn't have said so before?" Sarah asked

"Where would the fun be in that?" answered the key.

"Is this so you can spy on me as well?" Sarah accused

"Oh I don't need keys to see what you are up to Sarah." He said coolly "besides where would the fun be if I took away your chances to explore your new home." Sarah didn't feel like talking to the key anymore and shoved it back into her pocket. Both Snoond and Buttchan continued to stand by and wait for their orders. Sarah turned to face them and said in defeat.

"Ok guys, let's go." They smashed each other on the head with their salutes once more but they didn't seem to notice it this time.

"Follow us then." Sarah followed the two little goblins down and up several flights of stairs. At one point she had to walk over a ledge, which reminded her eerily of what Jareth had done during their final confrontation. After a few minutes of this, the goblins finally lead her out into a hallway.

"I don't know how you guys can remember where everything is in this place." The two goblins looked back at her.

"We've just been here a really long time" one said, she thought it was Snoond.

"How long have you two been here exactly? Or do you really know?" Buttchan started counting on his figures (he only had three).

"Well I can't really remember too much, only that I woke up in the kings arms and then he put into the arms of my mommy."

This startled Sarah

"You mean you were human? You were not born a goblin?"

"Born? Missy goblins are not born." With that the two goblins continued to lead her to their destination.

'Goblins aren't born' thought Sarah 'that's very interesting.'

They walked on in silence until they reaching a draped doorway.

"Here you are Missy, we shall stand guard until you are finished your meal."

Sarah walked right up to the door then stopped. She could hear an awful lot of banging and screams of hysterical laughter coming from the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath Sarah opened the door and poked her head in. She pulled her head out again when a wad of something gray nearly hit her in the face. There was more laughter; apparently the goblins having lunch thought that it was funny to through things at her. Sarah went across the hall and took a battered looking shield off the wall. It looked as though it had seen more food fight action then the battlefield. Sarah then took both Snoond's helmet and small spear.

"If I am not back within an hour, tell the King he is a Butt Plug and I wish to be buried in a gold Coffin. Got that?" She had meant this to be a joke but obviously her two little body guards didn't understand sarcasm. Because one took out a note pad and jotted down the information. Sarah just shook her head.

Now that she was readied for battle, she braced her foot on the door. Kicking hard she gave a loud battle cry. Then the food just flew, the corridor just across from the door was coated in gray and brown sludge by the time the door closed.

O)(O

Five minutes later. Sarah's shield dropped to the ground and she took the helmet from her head. She looked around and admired her handy work. Three goblins were unconscious, two others, Sarah had managed to trap in a wine barrel, one was tide up to the chandelier and the last three surrendered after seeing what had become of their comrades. The Dinner hall was grand and luxurious and would have been quite the entertaining room, where it not covered in food and abandoned armor.

'I guess he doesn't get a lot of dinner guests' she mused. Most of the chairs had been tipped over or were pilled in a corner, so Sarah headed for the only unmolested chair in the room. An exact duplicate of Jareth's throne it sat at the head of the table and Sarah made a beeline straight for it.

"Wait!!!" screamed the goblin hanging from the chandelier "No one is aloud to sit in the Kings chair except the King!"

"So what?" Said Sarah flatly

Two of the free goblins suddenly latched themselves onto Sarah's ankles trying to stop her. Sarah kicked off the goblins and was just about to sit down, when the whole room went black. A great wind kicked up and from somewhere above Sarah's head it began to pour rain and spit lighting. She sprinted towards the wall. Then everything went back to normal. The goblin hanging form the chandelier was smoking a little from being struck by lightning. However all the food and messy dishes were now gone. The floor was even clean. Sarah grabbed an over turned chair and placed it right next to the king's chair. (Not a throne really because that would be in the throne room right?) The second Sarah was seated four goblins raced into the room and placed a bowl, spoon, and cup in front of her. Another goblin hobbled over with a pot of something hot and steaming and ladled some into Sarah's bowl. It was brown, and had gray bits of…stuff in it. Sarah thought she was going to be sick just by looking at it, however she suddenly became aware of its mouth watering odor. She took a spoonful and raised it to her nose to take in the wonderful smell. She took one sip and then proceeded to consume the rest of her bowl plus two rolls with butter; which had been placed on the table in front of her.

O)(O

Jareth had been watching Sarah since her brave entrance into the Dinner Hall. He supposed that she could have taken her meals in her room, but then she would not have gotten to meet so many of the castle goblins. He had been very impressed by her ingenuity and attack strategy. Using her shield to knock her opponents out, and tying a Goblin up by using his own belt. He had enjoyed every second of it, until Sarah had started to sit in his chair. He kept it as a rule among the goblins, but he had never really had to enforce it up until that moment. So he figured 'kill two birds with one stone' Scare Sarah and clean the place up a bit. It worked like a charm.

'There that should keep her in line for a while' he mused

Then a nasty thought came to his mind. 'I wonder if Sarah would like to continue 'discussing' a few things after her meal? Maybe even a little bit of dancing?' he smiled to himself wickedly then called over one of his subordinates. He whispered something into its ear then handed it a Crystal. Just as it was heading off to complete it's task Jareth called after the Goblin.

"Make sure she eats it before you leave."

O)(O

Sarah was leaning back in her chair, watching the odd goblin come and go. The odd bit of food flew past her head but it always seemed to miss.

'Why do they have such bad aim?' she wondered. 'It's too bad the room will get all messy again, oh well I guess I could always try and sit in Jareth's chair again.' The clatter of a plate brought Sarah back to the present. I large piece of triple layered cake had just been placed in front of her. She turned to look at the goblin that had brought it.

"Compliments of the King." He said. The Goblin stood there waiting expectantly

"Oh, great, um thank you, I mean him." She took a fork that had been sticking out of the wall and scooped out some cake. Made it seem as if she was about to eat it. The little goblin believing his task was done left the room. Sarah put the fork down and called over one of the Goblins trying to get wine out of one of the barrels.

"It's heavy enough but nothings coming out!" She squealed.

"How about a bit of cake instead?" said Sarah hopefully. The Goblin's eyes lighted up and she raced over to stand on the table next to the huge piece of cake. The little She-Goblin took the whole slice and shoved it into her mouth. Sarah watched and waited.

"How does it taste?" Sarah asked.

"Like a peach," mumbled the goblin. Suddenly the she goblin fell over backwards fast asleep. Shortly after little bubbles started floating about the room. Sarah could just make out the image of the she-goblin wearing a ball gown and dancing happily.

Sarah shook her head in disgust.

"Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me, sorry Jareth better luck next time." Sarah almost wished that she could be inside that dream bubble just she could see the look on Jareth's face when his dance partner arrived.

Authors Notes

So how was that? Not bad for being away for like a year. I think this chapter turned out great, don't you?

I know that a lot of Labyrinth fan fictions have The Goblin Castle being just the most perfect place in the world, with elves, and beautiful fairy servants flying around, but lets face it. Anyplace where goblins live is going to be a mess. Why should things change just because Sarah is there? She will need to fight for her dinner just like every other goblin living in the castle.

-turtlerad17: I am very ashamed of myself for taking so long to put out another chapter. I felt so bad that I stood next to the bog of Stench for two days.

-notwritten: sure I can put out more, I had time today.


	5. Chapter 5

Trapped Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Jim Henson Film Labyrinth. Please don't sue me, read and enjoy, just don't sue.

Chapter 5

Sarah left the Dinner Hall feeling much better, both physically and emotionally. She had eaten a fantastic, albeit disgusting looking meal; and managed to mess with Jareth a little. Snoond and Buttchan were still standing where Sarah had left them out in the hall. Since she was thinking far more clearly now she knew what she wanted to do next.

"Hey, I'm feeling a bit grimy after everything that I have been through, could you show me where the Bath is?"

Both Goblins looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. They quickly huddled together in quiet conversation.

'This is ridiculous ' thought Sarah. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She waited for her two bodyguards to come to a decision. Finally they came apart and Snoond (at least she thought it was Snoond) stepped forward with an answer.

"What is a Bath?" he asked innocently.

"Ugrrrr." Sarah said in frustration. "Um, Well," She had had a funny feeling that goblins didn't bathe. But to not actually know what a bath was seemed a little strange. She began to try and describe it to them.

"A bath, is when you get all wet and cover yourself with soap to get clean." Both faces where completely blank, so Sarah thought harder. "A bath, there is water in a big tub, and you sit in it?" That seemed to spark some recognition.

"Oh yeah' said Buttchan 'I think his Majesty has one of those things every day."

'Well that's something to be thankful for.' Thought Sarah.

"It's in a room near the dungeons."

"Wonderful!" said Sarah excitedly; she may yet be able to get out of the labyrinth. True that the cupboards hadn't worked but she had not actually come through that way. She had however traveled through the bathtub back to her own world before. It was a last ditch effort but, she figured 'what the hell, why not?'

"Lets move out guys." Neither of her two bodyguards moved. "Come on, times a wasting." She urged them on but they still did not move.

"Ok what is the problem this time?" Sarah asked.

"Um we aren't sure if you are allowed to have a bath in that room Missy." Buttchan said softly. Sarah was getting a little fed up with this.

"Listen, the King said I could go about freely right?" Both goblins nodded. "So that means anywhere I wish. So right now I wish to be taken to the Bath, so lets go!" She pulled on both goblins armor collars to get them moving towards the Escher stairs.

Neither of the goblins could argue with Sarah's logic, but they still had to wonder if she was allowed in the Kings Bathroom. Soon the trio found themselves once more traversing the main stairs of the castle.

'I wonder if I will ever get used to this?' she asked herself. 'Well I guess once I go somewhere I can just use the key after that.' She kept looking around and admiring the complexity and beauty of the place. ' However if my plan works I will never have to.' She crossed her fingers and sent out a silent prayer to whatever higher power might have been listening at that point in time.

They continued to walk up several sets of stairs, which greatly confused Sarah's senses, weren't they supposed to be going down? The only indication that Sarah had of progress was that it started to get cooler, like a damp dungeon. When they finally reached the top…or bottom of the stairs Sarah was greeted by a most welcome sight.

"Sir Didymus!" she cried with joy. The little squirrel-fox bowed to her.

"My Lady, the sight of your face brings great joy to my heart." He began to walk towards Sarah, but her two bodyguards blocked his way.

"Halt in the name of the Goblin King." They said in unison.

"Stand aside ye rouges, and I shall show you mercy." Said the tiny knight with conviction. Snoond and Buttchan snarled and narrowed their eyes with suspicion.

"It's ok you two, Sir Didymus is my friend, and he won't hurt me. Come on let him by." The two goblins reluctantly stepped aside, and let the squirrel-fox through.

"Where are you bound my Lady?" he asked courteously

"To that Bathroom, I am sure that I smell simply awful after not showering for almost two days…I think." The small knight sniffed the air then said resoundingly loud.

"My Lady, nothing but the sweetest perfume fills the air around you."

"That's nice of you to say,' said Sarah 'But I still feel unwashed."

"Well then allow me to accompany you my Lady, so that I might be sure neither of these brutes,' Sir Didymus turned and looked at her two goblin bodyguards 'should try and attack your virtue."

(OvO)

Jareth had planned out this little after-dinner dance to the letter. The first time that Sarah had been to the ballroom she had only seen a facsimile of himself. It was supposed to have acted, as he himself would have behaved. Still later on he regretted that he had not gone to dance with her himself.

'Had I actually been there she and her brother would have been mine.' Thought Jareth.

He had sent away all the party guests, and reduced the light so that only the soft glow of candlelight and the glow of a crescent moon overhead remained.

Jareth knew that Sarah found him attractive, how could she not? He had changed himself slightly to fit into her girlish fantasies. So what better way to gain a little more of her trust then to lay on some of his kingly charm? The air sparkled around him and a soft scent of perfume wafted past the king's nose. She had arrived.

Jareth looked all around him; then he saw her standing off in the darkness. She had her back to him. He could just make out the shape and color of her dress. Jareth almost seemed to glide across the floor towards his shadow draped Sarah.

"May I have this dance?" he asked seductively. The shoulders of his partner seemed to shake with. 'Fear or anticipation?' wondered Jareth. He gently ran his hand down her arm.

"Oh, your Majesty!" came a voice completely different then Jareth had expected. His companion spun around to face him. It was a she-goblin dressed in a green evening gown.

"This is the best day of my entire life!" she proudly proclaimed. The she-goblin then proceeded to leap into the King's arms. Jareth was so shocked he continued to hold the goblin up in his arms, and was only able to sputter out the words.

"You, she, her…eat…not, cake?"

"Oh yes your Majesty I would love another slice of cake." The she-goblin wrapped her arms around the king's neck and began to snuggle up to him. That snapped Jareth out of his stupor. He dropped the goblin, then screamed at the top of his lungs.

"SARAH!!!!!"

(OvO)

"Achoo!"

Sarah had sneezed loudly as the group walked towards their goal, The Bathroom.

Sir Didymus placed a paw upon Sarah's leg and asked.

"Are you unwell My Lady?" Sarah shook her head.

"I'm fine, maybe someone was talking about me."

After walking for what seemed forever, the group arrived at their destination. For a king's Bathroom the door was very unassuming. It simply had a wooden sign nailed to it that read "Bath".

Sarah did not hesitate to open the door Since Jareth was going into this room everyday to bathe it seemed a safe bet that nothing would attack her. It turned out she was completely correct in her assumption. However she had not expected what she found on the other side of the door. The room was very bare, there were no tapestries, rugs and nothing was carved into the stone walls. The only decoration came from the four lamps hanging from the ceiling. The only dominant feature was the tub.

"Funny" Said Sarah

"What is that My Lady?"

"I was expecting something a bit more grand or flamboyant when thinking of Jareth's bathroom."

The tub was huge. It looked as though it could hold five or six people. It hadn't looked that big the first time she had seen it. In the corner by the door was a large stack of towels and robes. Satisfied she turned to her two bodyguards.

"Ok boys the job for today is done, you can go on home and take a break." Snoond and Buttchan didn't move. "Go on." Sarah encouraged.

"But Missy, The King told us to stay with you and keep you out of danger."

'Where were you two at dinner then?' she thought.

"I have Sir Didymus with me right now, and I am sure that he can protect me while you take a well earned break."

Sir Didymus bowed to Sarah then faced his two companions.

"I swear on my life's blood that no harm shall befall the Lady Sarah while I am by her side." He said proudly. The two goblins once more entered into a small huddle to discuss the matter. Finally they reached a decision. They went up to Sir Didymus and said.

"We hereby pass our sacred duty, and the trust of the Goblin King, to you Sir Didymouse." They had said his name wrong but Sarah was impressed with the rest of the short declaration. She had no idea that goblins could be artful with words.

"I am honored." Said the knight. With these words the two goblins took off leaving Sarah and Didymus alone in the bathroom.

Sarah faced the tub and thought to herself.

'Ok time to give this a try.'

(OvO)

Jareth stormed into Sarah's room, but found it devoid of her person. The small bundle of cloths she had left in the kitchen had been returned, and was now sitting on her bed.

'Trying to run away Sarah? Silly girl there is no way out for you. Why can't you accept that fact?'

Ever since returning from the Crystal ballroom Jareth had been searching high and low for Sarah. He had been unable to see her in his crystals, which had greatly unnerved him. There should be no place that she could go outside of his vision. The only way that could happen would have been if Sarah had left her mortal coil. But that was not possible, there was nothing deadly inside the castle, besides she had two goblin's ready to die for her should the need arise. So there was no way possible for her to be dead.

"Then where is she?!" he said aloud. He had been looking for her the past forty-five minutes. The fact that he had no idea if she was all right or not made Jareth, cringe inwardly. He had never been this worried about anybody before.

'I need to step back a moment, I need to relax. There is no place for her to go. She will turn up. She may have just walked trough a dense cluster of magic. That's why I can't find her right now.' Jareth reassured himself.

'I need to think.' He sat up straight and gently ran his hand over the spot where Sarah had slept. Standing up he then left the room.

(OvO)

Sarah had not been able to find the way home through the bathtub. However she had washed away the bitter upset in the hot bubble bath she was immersed in.

(OvO)

Jareth was wearing a bathrobe and boldly striding towards the door of the Bathroom. It was the only place he could really be alone. It was uncluttered and completely plain. Just the thing he needed to clear his mind after a trying day with goblins, or infuriating teenage girls. The goblins never set foot inside the room for fear of the evil that might come of it. Goblins usually only had one bath per year…sometimes. At that it was usually only a quick sponge bath then the goblin was back outside playing, or whatever it was they did when they were not working.

The moment Jareth opened the door, and the steam surrounded him he had the answer. Being somewhat self-conscience centuries ago he had made only one place in the Labyrinth spy proof, the Bathroom. Sarah was in the bathroom. All this passed through Jareth's brain faster then lightning. He was so happy and infuriated at being so scared that he cried out.

"SARAH!"

Sarah took one look at the intruder and screamed bloody murder.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. At the sound of his Lady's voice the bold Knight Sir Didymus jumped into action. He scampered up the pile of towels and leapt at the face of the offending Goblin King. Sir Didymus' battle cry over powered Jareth's cries of surprise and pain at being hit with the little knight's staff.

"Out you foul creature, My Lady fear not, for I shall defend your virtue!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note

Well that was chapter 5. I know I did the bath thing already but I thought that this would be a funny twist. Also this sets up for a small amount of fluff for the next chapter. Also I would like your opinion concerning the Fate of Snoond and Buttchan. Should I bring them back into the story or are you guys tired of hearing about them?

Behind the scenes Theater

Sarah wandered through the extremely neglected garden around the back of the castle. She finds Jareth napping on a hammock, being fanned by two tall and bored looking goblins.

Sarah: Jareth what are you doing? We have to find xXDFXx before she does anything else unpleasant to us.

Jareth: What? Is this story still being written? Oh bugger!

Jareth gets out of his hammock and follows Sarah into the castle.

Sarah: We should ask the goblins if they have seen any other humans hanging around lately. I mean she has to come out to eat, right?

Jareth: Sarah I don't know if you relies this or not but, goblins have terrible memories.

Sarah: so does the Goblin King.

Sarah accused

Jareth: Sarah that hurts me, I only have a small problem with names, and only the names of your…friends.

Sarah just rolls her eyes.

Sarah: Anyway come on we have hunting to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Trapped Soul

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters nor have I ever claimed to own any of the characters from Labyrinth. Don't sue me please. I really mean no harm I just want to play around with Jareth and Sarah just like every other Bowie obsessed Fangirl.

Chapter 6 

"Oh quit sulking." Chided Sarah. She had been trying to clean the cut on the Goblin King's forehead. If Jareth could have seen himself at that moment he would never have believed it. Sarah had him sitting on a low stool in the middle of the bathroom floor in only his robe. However he could not complain too much since Sarah was dressed in a robe as well. The situation could not have been more enticing except for that fact that Sir Didymus stood guard watching that Jareth did not try anything. So all Jareth could do was sit and sulk.

"You know,' Sarah began. "If you had knocked, this wouldn't have happened."

"If I had knocked?!" Jareth stood abruptly. He towered over Sarah and glared at her in outrage.

"Knock! Sarah for the past millennium I have been the _only_ person to ever use this room! What were you doing in here to begin with?" Jareth tried staring her down, but Sarah was not the least bit intimidated. Sarah looked straight into his eyes and said boldly,

" I happened to have been the last two days without a bath. Just because I have to live with goblins does not mean I want to smell like one. Plus I figured there might have been the off chance of me getting back to my world through there."

"I should have figured it was for some stupid reason."

"What bathing?"

"No, your foolish attempts to leave the Labyrinth. Sarah how many times must I tell you that there is no way for you to get back to the human world. At least not without someone taking your place." Jareth scowled at Sarah. "Anyway this is my personal bathroom, you should not even be in here!"

"Funny I was under the impression that this was the only bath in the whole castle."

Jareth was about to contradict her then stopped. Once he thought about it he had to admit she was right. When creating this castle Jareth had not intended other people (aside from goblins) to live there. The anger swiftly left him, and with a huff he sat back down on the stool. Sarah was just putting on the plaster bandage when she pushed on a tender spot.

"Ouch!" said Jareth.

"Oh stop being a baby, you're a Goblin King aren't you? You know you're lucky that Sir Didymus didn't give you a black eye or worse."

Sarah finished with the bandages and handed them to Sir Didymus.

"Could you take these back to where you got them?"

"At once my Lady." Giving Jareth one last glare the small knight trotted away leaving Sarah and Jareth alone.

"You know, none of this would have happened had you told me where you were."

Sarah shrugged.

"I figured you were busy."

'Yeah, supposedly spending time with you.' Thought Jareth bitterly for as long as he existed he would never get over the embarrassment of having that she goblin all over him. He just thanked the stars that there had been no party guests to see.

"Well when I couldn't find you through my crystals I went searching for you." said Jareth. Sarah noted that his voice had taken on a slight tone of fear. "For a while,' he continued 'I was really very wor…" Jareth stopped himself just in time from saying it. Sarah had been listening intently.

"Yes? You were very what?" she inquired, she had a pretty good idea but she wanted to hear it from his own lips. However he looked away from her and stared intently at the floor. Sarah leaned closer to him trying to see his face. All of a sudden Jareth spun around and pulled Sarah down into a strong and desperate hug. Jareth rested his head on her shoulder and squeezed her tightly. Sarah was not sure why but she felt badly for upsetting the king in her arms. She returned his hug and began stroking his hair and trying to comfort him, like she would a lost child. Sarah had to wonder was Jareth really the all powerful, self assured, confident man she had always seen. Or was it only an act?

(OvO)

Behind Sarah's ear Jareth smiled smugly. His plan was working to the letter. He admitted to himself that he had really been afraid for Sarah. But now he had an opportunity to change the way Sarah saw him.

'Let her think I am weak, and that she is in some sort of control. When the time is right I shall show her how strong I truly am, then all will be right. Sarah will come under my control and I may finally have a queen who will also be my slave.' The thought pleased Jareth so much that he could hardly keep from laughing at its simplicity. Jareth decided to test his new identity out. Composing himself once more Jareth said very softly into Sarah's ear.

"I feel much better now, but I feel I still need to calm my nerves." He stopped his squeezing hug and gently released Sarah. She remained on her knees so that their eyes were level. He reached out his hand and softly moved a small strand of hair that had fallen across Sarah's face. He let the back of his hand linger upon her soft cheek. Sarah could once more feel the blood rush to her face. When she looked into his eyes they seemed to drink in the very sight of her. However he moved no closer to her face.

"Sarah, I wonder, would you be inclined too…"

"Fear not my Lady for I have returned…I say, what are you doing there?" Sir Didymus' sudden arrival brought Sarah back to the hear and now. She stood up abruptly and just narrowly missed hitting Jareth's face with her elbow.

"Nothing." Sarah said quickly, Jareth grinned then rolled his eyes. "The King was just asking me if I would, um…?" Sarah paused then looked back at Jareth for an answer.

"I was asking if miss Sarah would like to accompany me on a stroll through the city proper."

"You would?" both Sarah and Didymus asked.

"Yes, I would. Sarah has never seen the city in its natural state."

Sarah had to admit he had a point. The first time she had seen the city she had been running the Labyrinth. The city had been deserted except for the Goblin Army. The second time she passed through the city everything had been standing still and she had not gotten to explore it at all. This was a golden opportunity, to get a tour of the Goblin City from the Goblin King himself. The thought appealed to her. Besides what else did she have to do at the moment?

"That sounds like a fun way to spend the evening." Sarah said abruptly

"It does?" exclaimed Jareth and Sir Didymus. Jareth had not actually expected Sarah to agree to go with him.

'This could work to my advantage though." He thought.

"Well then how about we meet in the Throne room in one hour?" proclaimed the king.

"Does the Lady wish for a chaperon to accompany her on this fine evening?" asked the small knight. Jareth glared furiously at the squirrel-fox He was about to tell him where he could stick his staff when Sarah intervened.

"That's alright, I'm sure that with Jareth there none of the goblins will try to hurt me." Jareth chuckled softly; he knew that Sir Didymus was not worried about goblins. Sarah did have a point though; nothing would hurt her so long as Jareth was around.

"Now that everything is settled I wouldn't mind a little privacy. Unless of course you have reconsidered my offer to wash your back Sarah."

(OvO)

Sir Didymus was shocked by the King's statement, Sarah blushed slightly but she was not offended or shocked. She knew it was just an act to get a reaction out of her. She closed the door leading out of the bathroom and took out her silver key. She now had an opportunity to try it out. She put the key into the lock and turned it, thinking the whole time. 'Bedroom.' When she opened the door nothing happened.

"Sarah everything in the Labyrinth has a name, you have to use the name for the key to work. Your room is called the "White Room"" announced Jareth.

"OK, then do I have to say it aloud or can I just think it?"

"Both ways will work."

Sarah closed the door again then said aloud.

"White Room" this time a seam of light appeared underneath the door. When Sarah opened the door she found the White Room on the other side.

"It really worked" she said triumphantly. She held up the key and looked at it. Jareth's face was not visible.

"Of course it works." stated Jareth angrily "Now if you don't intend to stay will you please go!?" Jareth then gently shoved Sarah and Sir Didymus through the door and slammed it behind them.

"I say that was rather rude" said Didymus.

"Yeah and my clothes were still in there." Sarah pointed out. She was still only dressed in a bathrobe.

(OvO)

"I shall leave you to dress my Lady." Sir Didymus bowed and left the room. Sarah walked over to the wardrobe but found it was empty. She then noticed the bundle on her bed then she remembered that she had left it in the kitchen. The goblins must have brought it back up.

'I wonder if Jareth knew I was trying to escape?' Thought Sarah.

"Escape!" she said aloud. 'How I could I have forgotten!?' she scolded herself silently 'I can't get comfortable in this place I have to leave somehow.' Her mind raced but every time her mind settled on something a sinking fear began to rise in the back of her mind. Her soul was here in the underground, what would happen to her body if she ever went back to the human world? She shivered at the thought. As her mind wandered so too did her eyes. They came to focus on something that had not been in the room before. There had been four blank white tapestries hanging on the wall by her bed. Now there were only three, for one now had a design upon it. It was a silver key on a field that looked like the Labyrinth. In the four corners were figures that looked like her friends. Hoggle was in the bottom right. Ludo was in the Bottom Left with Sir Didymus in the top left. Jareth was in the top right corner. Sarah had become weary of Jareth's image by this point. She knew that he could talk through the key but she really did not want to have to listen to him in her room. She walked over to the tapestry and poked the image of Jareth in the eye. Thankfully nothing happened. Sarah went back over to her bundle on the bed and started to hang everything up. She became aware that the same symbol of the key and labyrinth was now a patch on the back pockets of all her jeans. Something else caught Sarah's eye then, it was glittery and golden and was sitting on her new dressing table. She picked it up; it turned out to be a golden bracelet. It had a small clasp that looked just the right size for the hole at the butt of the silver key. She slipped on the key then put the bracelet on her wrist. She didn't like gifts from Jareth but this just seemed more for practicality then as a gift to win her over, if that was in fact what he was trying to do. She went over to the mirror and gazed into it.

'What came over me back there in the bathroom? Or even back in the privet room that he and I had talked in?' True Sarah had not had much experience with boys, but she also had no interest of gaining any from Jareth.

'I will never fall in love with him!' she vowed silently. Sarah dressed then headed out the door. She still had 50 minutes to kill so she figured she would do a bit more exploring.

(OvO)

Jareth leaned back and relaxed in the hot water. His mind was floating back and forth between flights of fancy. What may be and what he would do in the near future. Jareth had no doubt that he could make Sarah fall head over heels in love with him. There had never been any question about it. The thing that was stopping him from full out courting was her age. Jareth was not blind, Sarah was beautiful, and were she able to grow up some more she would make a very handsome specimen of woman hood. But she was a child in body and to some extent mind. Jareth took a deep breath and pulled his head under the water.

'What am I thinking? What can I do? Will she simply be an eternal companion? Or will I one day give into my baser needs and take her to wife?!'

Coming up for air these thoughts continued to swim through his brain. After agonizing over it for a few more seconds he let the whole issue drop from his mind. Sarah was here now and she was not going anywhere. What would be would be, he would walk with her about the city, drop a witty remark here and there, then deposit her back at the castle. For that night the real work would begin. Jareth cringed at the thought of what had to be done. He had to go out that night and destroy all of the truly dangerous creatures that lived in the Labyrinth. Sarah was safe from them, as were all the other creatures of the underground, but when a human entered it, the Labyrinth went into self-defense mode and released some of the most deadly creatures that the mind could conceive. Jareth would have to dispose of them before another runner appeared to challenge his claim to a changeling child.

Jareth took another cleansing breath and once more tried to make his mind go blank.

"This is going to be a very long night." He said warily to himself.

(OvO)

Sarah paced back and forth in front of a small group of goblins. They followed her movement with their heads like they were watching a spectator sport. It seemed that Sarah had been waiting a while when she began to mutter.

"Jareth, can reorder time, move the stars, and turn the world upside down. But he is 15 minutes late."

Sarah had enjoyed her little wander about the castle. She had stopped to chat a little with the gargoyle outside her window. Learned how to get to rooms that were on the ceiling (you had to test the wall with your foot first to see if it would stick). She had been in a spoon room and a room full of long, spiky and razor sharp weapons (which turned out to be goblin knitting needles). Sarah vowed to ask Jareth about that room later. She had found more then the usual number of broom closets, and had even stumbled upon, what she thought, was an oubliette. When she figured it was about time to head for the throne room, she chose to walk instead of use the key. If her memory served her right the Throne room didn't really have a door. She surprised herself when she found she knew the way. She took routes through the castle that she had never seen before, it was as if she knew the way instinctively. Sarah rolled up her sleeve and looked at the mark on her wrist. The key hung from the bracelet and dangled right on top of the Labyrinth mark.

'Is this what he meant about never getting lost? I guess the key really was a good idea.' She smiled softly then started to jog towards the main stairs.

When Sarah had arrived in the Throne room she figured she had been late, but since Jareth was not there it seemed that was not the case. She had been waiting for almost twenty minutes when the Goblin King finally arrived. However he was not alone, for he was accompanied by a heavily armed and fierce looking group of goblin warriors. Jareth still had the bandage on his forehead and a rather nasty bruise had formed right next to his left eye. He was dressed in his usual finery; he had his leather jacket in his hand.

"Ah Sarah do forgive me, but I had a few minor things to arrange before our little stroll."

"Are they coming with us?" Sarah asked doubtfully pointing at the snarling little goblins.

"Only as far as the Goblin City Gates, then they shall depart." He answered reassuringly. Jareth did not want Sarah to know what he would be doing that night, and he hoped to the Powers That Be that she would not ask. Luckily that was not her next question.

"Do they bite?"

"Um…that one does, try to keep your fingers away from Börgis Khån, his nerves have been a little off ever since he saw the ghost of Gibbergeist. Even though Gibbergeist wasn't even dead. Anyway shall we go?" Jareth gestured to the doorway. Sarah was not quite sure what Jareth was talking about.

'Gibbergeist?' she thought.

However she shrugged then lead the way to the door with Jareth and his heavily armed entourage following close behind.

(OvO)

When Sarah walked out of the main doors of the castle she wondered at how the city could hold so many goblins. The streets were packed with the little (in some cases large) things! When they had been walking for a few minutes they entered, what Sarah assumed, was a sort of open market. It reminded her of a scene out of a Dickens or Sherlock Holmes story. The goblins were shouting out to everyone passing

"Come get your chickens here!" cried out a horse voice.

"Human Charms, you don't like humans then wear a Human Charm!" called out another

"Weeds, lovely weeds, separated from those ugly flowers fresh this morning, brighten up a room." Yelled out a tall goblin behind them.

Sarah noted that even though they were the tallest ones in the whole market (with the odd exception) none of the goblins seemed to care that their King was strolling down the street. They ignored him completely, Sarah as well. Only goblins that worked at the castle in some capacity stood at attention or bowed to Jareth as he passed. Sarah tapped Jareth on the arm and asked him about it.

"Why are the goblins ignoring you? I thought you were their King?"

"The reason they don't stop and stare at me is because they really don't care." He said bluntly. Sarah was more then a little surprised.

"But aren't you their King?"

"Well yes, but only a small population of goblins is in service to me. You see Sarah the rule with goblin politics is that you stay out of them."

"So they govern themselves then?" Sarah asked.

"Yes and no"

"You are really confusing me here please explain." Jareth was quite tickled at the prospect of peaking Sarah's interest in something. It was good for her to learn the ways of the Labyrinth sooner rather then later.

"Well as far as the day to day running of the city, the goblins handle it themselves. However goblins are very lazy so when something must be done, like fixing a road or wall out in the Labyrinth then it is my duty to organize them and set them to the task. It is not a perfect system but it has worked for the past thousand years." Jareth shrugged off any more questions that Sarah tried to pose and continued to point out things of interest. As they walked a she-goblin stopped Jareth in his tracks with a small beckoning hand gesture. He motioned for Sarah to wait then walked over to the goblin lady. She looked up at the king expectantly for a few moments, and then lowered her head in despair. Jareth then did something very unusual. He bent down on one knee so that he was eye to eye with the goblin then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry Bögget but you will have to wait a little longer." The little goblin nodded sadly and began to move away from the goblin king. Jareth stood and called after her.

"I have not forgotten. You will have the next one I swear it"

Jareth walked back to Sarah and the Goblin hunting party.

"What was that all about?" asked Sarah. Jareth regarded her for a moment then taking a deep breath he said flatly.

"Sarah do you know where baby goblins come from?" Sarah was taken aback by the question. She was not totally sure of the answer.

"Um…the same place human ones come from?" she answered unsurely.

"Correct" said Jareth. "ALL baby goblins were once human babies."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Note.

How about that? Bet you didn't see that coming…or maybe you did. Well that last statement raises a lot of questions. I hope Jareth is up to the task of answering them.

As a note Gibbergeist, Börgis Khån, and goblin knitting are not mine. They are out of Brian Froud's book and described by Terry Jones. In "Goblins of the Labyrinth"

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. You bring me such joy it makes me want to write faster.

Behind The Scenes Theater

Sarah and Jareth have searched high and low for xXDFXx but they have not been able to find her.

Sarah: Jareth are you sure we looked in every room?

Jareth: Yes, the glass room, the dinning room, all the bedrooms, and broom closets. I believe we can rule out her being in the castle.

Sarah looked over Jareth's shoulder at a door that read. "Keep out under pain of extreme pain!"

Sarah: I don't know about you but that looks like a place that I would hide.

Jareth turned around and looked at the door.

Jareth: The flush room of course!

Jareth and Sarah burst through the door. They discover xXDFXx sitting on the floor with a pen in one hand and notebook in the other.

xXDFXx: thought I had forgotten you two eh? Don't worry I'm back now and I will be sure to put you into lost of romantically odd situations.

Jareth and Sarah both make a grab for her but DF manages to jump over their heads and pulls the chain by the door, flushing the two down.

In the boiler room

Sarah: I see now why that room is off limits.

Jareth is silent.

Sarah: we shall never speak of this again.


	7. Trapped Soul Blooper Reel

I do not own Labyrinth nor any characters potrayed here in this fiction. Thank you.

I am so sorry everyone that I didn't get chapter 7 out tonight. I was called into work and didn't get a chance to finish. However I had this part already to attach onto chapter 7. I fear it is the best I can do for now. So with out further ado...

Trapped Soul Out Takes

* * *

Chapter One Out takes 

"WHAT!? YOU HORRIBLE PERSON I HATE YOU!!" Sarah tried to lunge at Jareth with the intension of hurting him. Jareth moved out of her way and Sarah fell out of the bed.

Director yells Cut.

Jareth: Are you ok?

Sarah could you hand me a shirt? And don't let me catch you peeking.

* * *

Chapter Two Out takes

Sarah pulled open the door to her room and stepped out into the corridor. She looked left and then right, then groaned. Both directions just kept going straight.

"Not this again." She moaned.

"Alright I'll go left." She said. Sarah took seven steps then smashed right through the painted wall, going head over heels.

Sarah: Um yeah that's a new Labyrinth trick…I think. Could somebody help me please?

Sarah proceeded down the stairs. She passed a window and stopped to look out it.

"Hey, he put me in the tower." Sarah remarked. She then stuck her head out the window to get a better look. "Well one of the towers, anyway."

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" barked a voice from underneath the window. Sarah looked down and came face to face with a disgruntled Gargoyle.

"Just enjoying being able to move around a will." The Gargoyle glares at Sarah.

"Oh stuff it"

* * *

Chapter 3 out takes

Testing the rim of the cauldron, Sarah climbed up it, and using the cupboard doors as support she steadied herself. She tried to gauge the position of the right cupboard. When she was sure she had found the right one she took hold of the handles and yanked. The handle flew off and Sarah fell into the cameraman positioned under her.

"Ouch! Sorry" Sarah says to the Cameraman. "I hope nothings broken?"

"Nope I'm fine but to get back at you next take I am using the wide angle leans," Says the Cameraman.

(Jareth's Catch, alternate Dialogue)

After several minutes of frantic struggling, Sarah finally felt that she was almost free of the cupboard.

Thunk!

Sarah was free of the cupboard, but she was also free falling backwards towards the kitchen floor. However, instead of hard floor what she did feel was a pair of strong arms catch her and hold bridal style. "Jareth!" Sarah exclaimed. "What are you doing? Put me down!" Sarah demanded. She began to struggle but Jareth held her fast.

Take One: "You're welcome, as always, to admire the wood work Sarah but what where you doing up there?"

Take Two:"I'm very sorry Sarah I didn't realize you were testing the effects of gravity in here"

Take Three: "Down? But Sarah all I want to do is bring you _up_! By the way what were you doing _up_ there?"

* * *

Chapter 4 Out Takes

"Sarah! Stop being a stupid Bart" she didn't seem to hear him.

"A monster, a MONSTER!" she began to scream

Jareth removed his hand from her right shoulder then slapped her hard.

"You've got a hang nail!" Said Sarah without missing a beat

"I do now, I just broke one, dame"

Sarah looked up into the eyes of the Goblin King and felt her face grow warm. The way he was looking at her made her feel so strange. She could hear her heart beating in her ears and wondered if Jareth could hear it as well. His face slowly began move closer to hers, his lips opened slightly then…

Sarah brakes out into huge fits of laughter.

The Director shouts "Cut"

And Jareth asks "What?"

Sarah giggles "He had something in his teeth hahaha I'm sorry."

(Last words to Jareth alternate Dialogue)

Sarah went across the hall and took a battered looking shield off the wall. It looked as though it had seen more food fight action then the battlefield. Sarah then took both Snoond's helmet and small spear.

Take one: "If I am not back within an hour, tell the King that his hair is out of date and he needs to wear a cup."

Take two: "If I am not back within an hour, tell the King to go and blow Harry Potter's Owl."

Take three: "If I am not back within an hour, tell the King I like Sting Better."

* * *

Ok I hope that this little bit of extra fun has brightened your day a wee bit. I shall be making a blooper reel for every chapter so there is more to come. Stay tuned.

I just want to thank everyone for reviewing my fic. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when i read them.


	8. Chapter 7

Trapped Soul

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Labyrinth! I don't own David Bowie or his facial expressions either.

Chapter 7

"_Sarah do you know where baby goblins come from?" Sarah was taken aback by the question. She was not totally sure of the answer._

"_Um…the same place human ones come from?" she answered unsurely._

"_Correct" said Jareth. "ALL baby goblins were once human babies."_

**(OvO)**

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Sarah. That was not what she had meant to say, what she had meant to say was that they were conceived in the same manner. She knew that babies taken by goblins were turned into goblins, but she had never thought that this was their sole means of reproduction. Sarah looked around her at the swarming crowd of goblins.

'To think that everyone of them was an unwanted baby, each one might have had a promising future.' She thought somberly.

"Yes." Said Jareth as though he had read her mind. "You see Sarah, goblins can not reproduce."

"If that's true then when did the goblin race start? Where did all this come from? I know you were not always the Goblin King. Was there something like your position before you ran the Labyrinth?" Sarah's mind filled with many questions and she thirsted for the answers. Jareth raised his hand to silence her.

"Sarah, that is a conversation for another day. For now try to put it out of your mind. The answers will come." He began to walk away from Sarah, but she did not notice. Sarah couldn't put it out of her mind. She for some reason had always assumed that things had always been as they were now. Which once she thought about it was impossible, for the only thing that stayed the same was change. Sarah became lost in her own mind. She was so preoccupied that she didn't seem to notice or care that Jareth had returned for her and was leading her by the hand through the crowd of goblins like a shopping mother. She did not respond when he held up a pattern for her to judge, or when he started to put different types of jewelry up to her face. Finally they reached the Gates of the Goblin City. There, Jareth's heavily armed entourage was left to wait. Jareth gave them a few last minute instructions then left them so he could take Sarah back to the castle. Once they were safely way from the crowded bazaar Jareth tried to snap Sarah out of what other zone she had gone to.

"So Sarah what did you think of the Bazaar?"

"It was nice." She replied half-heartedly. The questions running through her head would not stop. Not giving up Jareth tried again.

"I ordered a dress for you, did you like the pattern?"

"Yeah." She answered off handedly. Jareth rolled his eyes and rubbed his temple with his fingers, he could feel a headache coming on. This was not going anywhere near the way that he had planned it. Jareth lead Sarah through one of the side streets to avoid the Bazaar, and then it hit them. The air was filled with a musty, unpleasant and pungent odor, Jareth snapped his hands to cover his nose and mouth.

"Oh god!" exclaimed Sarah, she had come back to earth (or Underground) finally. "What is that smell?!" she too covered her nose and mouth against the smell. They both hurried away from the area until they could no longer smell it, whatever it was. Once they could both breathe again in relative comfort Jareth answered her question.

"That, Sarah, is the smell of goblin love." Sarah was quiet a moment or too then said.

"You mean a couple of goblins were?"

"Yes, That is the smell goblins excrete when they are having sex. It's supposed to be an aphrodisiac to them. However it smells so bad to other races that ancient Labyrinth law banned intercourse between goblins more then three millennia ago. Of course they still have sex they are just supposed to feel really bad about it afterwards."

Sarah was puzzled.

"I thought you said that goblins couldn't reproduce?"

"They can't, they are a barren race, but that's not going to stop a pair from enjoying themselves now is it?"

Sarah stopped short then looked at Jareth raising an eyebrow.

"Your not a goblin, um I mean your something else right?"

"Of course I am not a goblin, I already told you before that I was Sidhe."

Sarah breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Ok, good, I mean good to know."

Jareth smiled evilly.

"Why do you ask? Afraid that you would have to suffer that smell up close someday?"

Sarah shot a scalding look at the Goblin King; Jareth would later swear that he felt his eyebrows burn a little.

"No, because that will, never, ever, happen, EVER!" with that she stomped off back to the castle.

Jareth was left behind slightly stunned at how scary Sarah was when she got really mad. His ego was also slightly hurt by her sudden out burst. The only thing that could have made the evening any worse then it had been would be if someone had been watching.

"You really pissed her off mate." said a voice from around Jareth's kneecap. Jareth looked down and was mortified to find that there were no less then four goblins gathered around him watching. Jareth kicked the nearest one across the street and the rest fled.

Jareth watched Sarah disappear around a far off bend in the road. He took a deep breath then regretted it a moment later when the familiar smell of goblin love filled his nostrils. He hurried away from the area and made for the Goblin City Gate.

Jareth's hunting party was still waiting there for him. They had prepared everything that they would need for the night's hunt. With the help of his warriors Jareth was dressed in black armor and he was handed his sword reverently. He had not held it in over 500 years and it had been longer still since he had used it for such bloody deeds as would be done that night.

"Remember,' Jareth said solemnly, not looking back at the group. 'You do this for the lives of your future children. Remember no mercy and no regret." The goblins nodded soberly then followed Jareth towards the dark forest.

**(OvO)**

Sarah noticed after some time that she was alone. It seemed Jareth had other plans that evening and they didn't involve her.

'Good,' she thought 'he needs to stop acting so damn sure of himself when he's around me' When Sarah reached the castle she stood at the top of the stairs and waited. However after Jareth did not appear, she sat down on the parapets and watched the square.

'That fountain is really too much. It doesn't help that all the little guys on it look like Hoggle.' Sarah continued to wait, but when the sun (at least it looked like the sun) started to set she used her key to go to her room. Sarah looked in her wardrobe and found a white pair of flannel PJ's with the Key symbol on the breast pocket. She went to her balcony and sat on the edge of the railing, letting her feet dangle in the air. Sarah watched the city below but still there was no sign of the Goblin King.

'I hope I didn't say something that really upset him?' she worried. As it got darker Sarah noticed something strange about the city. It was completely quiet; there was not a single whisper of life. She figured that goblins would be even more active at night then during the day time but that did not seem to be the case tonight. The stillness was deafening, when suddenly the quiet was shattered. A roar of pain and rage rose from the Labyrinth and consumed the night. Sarah could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise as the roar became louder and more pain filled. Then as swiftly as the roar had started it was cut off in one moment. Then the night was once more silent, but it did not last for long. Soon many more roars and cries could be heard throughout the night. Each one was silenced as swiftly as it had been raised and each time Sarah could feel her blood turn to ice. Finally unable to take the sounds any longer she went inside and closed the doors to the balcony. But that did not muffle the sound. She piled her pillows on top of her head in a vain effort but that only made it harder to breathe; finally she just wrapped a blanket around her ears and tried to fall asleep.

Sleep that night was impossible and at best Sarah only managed a half sleep where she could feel the world of her dreams hovering just behind her eyelids. Finally the sun began to creep in to her dream veiled visions, another day had begun. Sarah crawled out of her bed and opened the doors to her balcony. It was still very quiet, but some how the air felt different, like a cloud had been hanging over everything and now it was gone. Sarah headed for the door and walked very quickly to the castle door. There was a goblin sound asleep prostrated on the floor in front of the huge doors. Sarah nudged him gently with her foot, he snarled something nasty at her then fell asleep again.

"Oh for the love of Mike!" said Sarah "Wake up!" she kicked the goblin in his side, that seemed to work better.

"Oh, yes sir! I mean Missy!" He stood at attention then his face flap slammed down on his long nose.

"Did the King come back last night?" she asked.

"No Missy." Said the guard in a pained voice.

"Thank you. Um…at ease" with those words he made himself comfortable on the floor and fell asleep. Sarah stepped over him and went out into the city.

Sarah had neglected to put shoes or proper clothes on but since there was nobody out on the street she didn't really care. What she did care about after walking down the main street was her feet. She kept stubbing her toes on things that were not even there. She moved quickly towards the City Gate, she climbed up it, using the stairs by the door. She found a good vantage spot then sat down and made herself comfortable. The sun was almost up now, it reminded her of how it looked the first time she saw the Labyrinth. Behind her the city was beginning to wake up, Sarah could hear the hacking a wheezing of the older goblins, as well as the cart pushers moving things into place to begin the day's Bazaar. Sarah then noticed something walking out of the Forest. It was a ragged and battle weary group of goblins. In thier midst walked Jareth looking just as battle worn, and tussled as the rest of the goblins. Sarah stayed perfectly still and waited for them to get closer.

Jareth spotted Sarah a few moments later. He then did something Sarah had only seen once before; he changed his shape! To Sarah it looked like the air wavered and distorted him so she could no longer make out his features. Then when the air cleared around him only an owl was left, and a very large one at that. It took off and flew right at her, just before it reached her, the air wavered again and Jareth once more was himself. He landed lightly on the stone parapet in front of her. He squatted down with his hand on his chin and studied her.

"Sarah, it was very thoughtful of you to wait for me, you know you didn't have too." Sarah stood up; Then Jareth stepped down from the parapet.

"Well when you didn't follow after me yesterday, I…well, what I meant to say…ah jeez. Look if I hurt your feelings yesterday, I'm sorry. I over reacted. Do you forgive me?"

Jareth was totally stunned beyond words, almost, He had completely forgotten about what Sarah had said to him. He had not realized that his not saying anything had caused Sarah to feel such anxiety. The knowledge that he had gained another iota of control over Sarah almost made him feel better. He had been clearing out the true monsters of the Labyrinth all night and even remembering it made his stomach turn. He was not even sure that he had gotten them all, only time would tell. He would have to send out patrols to protect any human runners.

"So what was all that last night?" asked Sarah earnestly, she was studying his bloodied armor and the sword at his waist. She was not totally surprised that he would be wearing the armor of the Black Knight.

"Hunting very dangerous monsters," He said simply, Sarah looked at him waiting for a fuller explanation, but none was forthcoming. "As you can see Sarah I am a little ragged at the moment so I shall have to leave you now." He walked past her, she did not turn around, and he then jumped up onto the parapet behind her and said. "If you need me I shall be in the bath room for the next few hours." Sarah turned to look at him.

"I don't think I will, I'm going out today and exploring." As Sarah finished her sentence Jareth once more took on his owl form and fluttered up to her and landed lightly on her shoulder. Sarah was not comfortable around birds to begin with; it took all her will power not to run from the heeby jeebies running up and down her spin.

"Have a good time." said the owl. He nipped her ear then flew off towards the castle. The second he was gone; Sarah felt her body go all shivery and she did a small "Shoo Dance" (You know like if you have had spiders crawling up your arms and back). Once she had that out of her system she used her key to make a quick trip to her room and get her shoes. She didn't feel like changing into her clothes for some reason. She shortly found herself once more wandering through Junk Land. Instead of heading towards the Forest, Sarah headed away from it. She saw a few Junk Collectors wandering from hill to hill, but they paid her no mind. After she had been walking about fifteen minutes she could see a rise in the land. As she got closer she noticed that the sky was getting darker. She turned to see if the rest of the clouds were moving, but they weren't the darkness was only centered above the hill. She could make out few details from a distance but when she got closer she could begin to see more. Surrounding the hill was a bent and rusted wrought iron fence. The air was getting cooler and Sarah could see the of lightning hitting the dead trees. When she reached the gate she beheld the Goblin Graveyard.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Well thank you all for being patient with me, even though I was late updating. That was Chapter 7. The bit about the goblin sex was from Brian Froud and Terry Jones' Book. Look it up. The first time I read it I cried, because I was laughing so hard. I said to myself I have to use this in my story. Jareth Telling Sarah about Goblin reproduction, how could I not? Also I was so happy upon receiving so many reviews on my blooper reel I jumped out of my chair in did a happy dance.

**Thank You Everyone!**

notwritten: Thank you I have started working on Out Takes part 2

maskedpainter: I'm glad you liked that reel so much I had to admit I was not sure if you guys would like them, I wasn't even sure that they were funny enough. Thank you so much.

PrincessDestinee: I'm happy that you have picked my story, thank you for the review.

DemonicSymphony: Yeah I know Sting just always seemed right somehow.

Ketta: Thank you I am glad you liked them.

MyLostDreams: I'm happy that you like my portrayal of Jareth and Sarah I had to watch the movie a few times plus the commentaries. I think I got it pretty accurate.

XinnLajin: I'm sorry you didn't like my out takes but I will still be writing them.

**Behind the Scenes Theater**

DF here I am hiding out in the book room, remember inside the grumpy mountain? Well Anyway I like the books in here they have a good sense of humor. Well I hope that I can stay here for a little while with out Sarah or Jareth finding me. I'm keeping my fingers crossed.

Meanwhile

Sarah and Jareth are walking back to the throne room and they are both soaking wet from being flushed.

Sarah: She could be anywhere now.

Jareth: No she can't. No room in the Castle is safe for her anymore, plus my goblins saw her run out the front door a few hours ago.

Sarah: And they didn't go after her?!

Jareth: well they are only goblin Sarah and besides she had some bubble wrap and tossed it to every goblin she past on the way out. This will be distracting them for days.

Sarah looked around at the happily distracted goblins.

Sarah: If she is not here then we have to go out into the Labyrinth and look for her. Remember so long as she is free our lives are under her control.

Suddenly both Sarah and Jareth turned towards the door. They could hear a soft chanting.

It sounded like "clean must clean everything's dirty, dirty floor."

Jareth: Oh no.

Sarah: Mōp Rite.

Jareth: we have to get out of here before he tries to clean us both!

Sarah and Jareth squish and slosh there way out of the throne room towards dryer clothes.


End file.
